


无光盛筵

by SzczensyZC01



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzczensyZC01/pseuds/SzczensyZC01
Summary: 罗恩需要一些零花钱，于是他出现在这里。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 15





	无光盛筵

这是错的。  
有一双无形的手在脱罗恩的袍子，他挣扎不开的反抗反而像对着观众们摇尾乞怜，杂乱的笑声如同烦人的蜜蜂嗡嗡地在耳畔不断回响。他被剥得一干二净，冰冷的水不断浇在他身上，也许这些水本不冷，是他的体温过高了。魔法控制的刷子粗暴地清洗他，好像他是马厩里的一匹劣等马，卖相不佳，腿瘸跑不快，马上就被送去屠宰场压榨仅存的那点价值。  
罗恩迷迷糊糊地想坚强一些，找回自己仅剩不多的价值。不久前被灌进肚子里的成分不明的魔药很好地发挥了作用，苦涩刺鼻的粘稠液体一路灼烧进他的肚子，他痛得连尖叫声都发不出来。但很快，过量的苦涩与疼痛把他烧着了，烧得他意识混乱感官错位，浑身软绵绵使不上一点力气。他现在连自己是谁都快忘了，像一滩加了过量枫糖的融化了的奶油冰淇淋一样蜷缩在柔软的地毯上。  
魔咒将他他摆成一个可耻的姿势，手被禁锢在一起，脸被按进进毯子的长毛里，高高翘起屁股，像一条等待交配的狗，阴茎恬不知耻地勃起。有个人在他的屁股上抽了一巴掌，呼吸困难的他却没感觉到疼，反而更加兴奋。嘲讽的笑声越来越响，他感觉很冷，但肚子里却有一把熊熊的火在烧，他无比渴望性交，无论是插入还是被插入，无论是抚摸还是掌掴。他就好像被扔进了情欲的怒海里，却没学会游泳。  
梅林的胡子啊，随便来一个人救救他吧。  
有什么东西捅进他的屁股里，他足够湿润，毫无阻力地将那截冷冰冰的物件吞了进去。可这东西在不断涨大，像有生命似地扭动着直往他的肠子里钻，那玩意儿长着鳞片或者是倒刺，冷冰冰地剐蹭过每一寸滚烫的肠肉。他本应该痛，可传进脑子里的是让人崩溃的快乐。他害怕极了，仿佛下一秒肚子就会被那可怕的东西顶穿。他呜咽着瑟瑟发抖，眼泪、汗水还有在被不知名的玩意儿顶弄时射出来的精液全被地毯吸干。  
嘘声又响了起来。罗恩依稀听见有人在喊：快！再往这个婊子的屁股里塞一条蛇！  
他应该尖叫，应该反抗，应该逃离这群不把人当人的家伙们，可此时此刻的他只是个被欲望奴役的乖巧的婊子。幼蛇在紧绷的穴口周围游动，有人硬生生地挤了两个手指进去，粗暴地扯开一点点空间让那条蛇游了进去。他应该是射了，不然那个人不会像受到冒犯似地一脚踹在他的大腿上，怒骂他是个肮脏的婊子。  
他侧倒在地上，因呼吸不顺畅而脸蛋闷红，金色的睫毛是湿漉漉地半垂着遮住了蓝色的眼睛，像干枯的蝴蝶翅膀。隔着薄薄的肚皮能看见两条巨大的黑蛇挤在他的肠道里缠斗不止，他的腹部诡异地突起一大块儿，如同育有被诅咒的怪物。他被腹部沉甸甸的垂坠感弄得想吐，几次射精让他疲惫不堪，但观众们不喜欢看这样无趣的表演。  
“再给他灌点药！他可快睡着了！”  
“我想操他的嘴。”  
“嘿，马尔福不会同意的。”  
“给他灌点药！要不然我们就去看那边的玩具了！”  
“对！快点！”  
“快点儿！都给他喝下去！”


End file.
